


Goodbye, Baby Lily

by Boy_on_Fire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_on_Fire/pseuds/Boy_on_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis adopt a beautiful baby girl, Lily. Problems arise when the birth mother changes her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Baby Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Desperate Housewives 2x20: "It Wasn't Meant to Happen"
> 
> Clip from the episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5-4s8J-aBE

Louis walked into the living room of the two story suburban house he and Harry had occupied for the last few years. The house was large and it always seemed even larger when it was just he and Harry. The new addition to their family would help to make the place seem more lively. Louis bounced the baby girl gently in his arms and cooed at her. He had never wanted to be a father, but everything changed when he'd first set eyes on her. She didn't have his or Harry's eyes nor Harry's curls, but she was their daughter and they were her parents.

A knock came from the door. Louis looked to the door and then back at Harry. He lifted Lily from where she lay against his chest and handed her to Harry. "Looks like it's Daddy's turn," Louis cooed, smiling at the baby girl. Harry slid one arm under Lily and carefully pressed his other hand to her tiny back. His eyes followed Louis as he walked to their front door and opened it. A man in a suit and a woman in a police uniform stood at the door.

"Mr.Tomlinson?" The man in the suit asked. Louis' eyes darted from the man, to the woman, back to Harry, and to the police cruiser parked on the street out front. "Yes?" Louis' voice held confusion. "We have a court order to take the Collins' baby into custody." Harry strode up behind Louis, Lily's head on his shoulder. "No, that's a mistake. We have the paper work. The birth father signed away his rights." Harry gripped Lily closer to himself as he said this. "We know. It's the birth mother that's protesting." Louis' eyes widened. "What?" His voice came out as a gasp. "Until the adoption is legally finalized, the birth mother can still change her mind. And she has."

The man in the suit handed a piece of paper to Louis, but Louis did not take it. He moved around the lawyer and walked down the porch steps. As he did this, the woman whom had given Lily up for adoption stepped out of the back seat of the cruiser with her boyfriend. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Louis' voice rose with each word. "You?" He raised his hands and let them drop to his side. "You don't even want to be a mother!" Ms.Collins shifted awkwardly. "Look, Frank quit usin' and, uh, he got a good job down at the plant. He's really stepped up." Louis raised his arms again. "So?" Ms.Collins turned to her boyfriend, Frank, and then back to Louis. "Well, so, we're gonna give the whole family thing a shot." Louis' eyes welled with tears. His brow creased in anger. "Well, I'll totally give you all your money back," Ms.Collins said, in an attempt to calm Louis. His breathing became deeper and more angered. "I don't want  _my money._ I want  _my baby."_ _  
_

Harry reluctantly handed Lily into the arms of the female police officer who had stood on the porch beside the lawyer. As he did this, Ms.Collins looked up to see that he had given Lily to the officer. "Come on, let's go." She said, turning toward Frank and getting back into the police cruiser. Louis looked back toward the porch to see that Harry had given their baby to the officer. "Harry, no! Harry, what's happening?" As the officer carrying Lily walked by Louis, he reached out and grabbed her arm. "No, no, no, ma'am, you don't understand. You don't understand!"

A male officer came up behind Louis and grabbed him by the shoulders. "This is our baby!" The officer pulled Louis back from the other officers and his daughter. "No, we've been - We've been feeding her! And we - And we've been bathing her!" Tears threatened to spill over at any moment. "And we wake up in the middle of the night and we rock her! Which is crazy because, if you knew me, I don't do that," He turned to face the officer holding his shoulders. "I don't do that!"

He turned to point at Harry. "And my husband, he - He sings to her! He sings!" Louis' throat tightened, strangling his words. "So, you can't take her away! It's too late; we've already fallen in love with her!" Tears were steadily streaming down Louis' face as he watched these people take his daughter away; snatching her right from his and Harry's arms. The officer holding Louis dropped his gripped and got into the police cruiser with the other officer and the Collins'. Louis stood on the sidewalk, sobbing, his tears painting the pavement.

He turned to Harry again. "Harry, do something!" He pointed at the cruiser. The engine started and Louis turned back toward the vehicle and started walking toward it. "No, you can't go! You can't!" Harry quickly snaked his arms around Louis' waist and lifted him off the ground, holding him back. "No, you can't take her!" Harry's arms tightened around Louis' sobbing form, pulling him in closer. "She's our baby!" Louis shook with a fresh wave of sobs. "NO! PLEASE!" 

Harry and Louis stood on the sidewalk outside of their home and watched as their daughter, their Lily, slowly disappeared, moving down the road. With each inch the car moved, their hearts shattered piece by piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I've been a HUGE fan of Desperate Housewives since the beginning and I've always wanted to try writing a piece taken from the show. This scene starring Eva Longoria as Gabrielle Solis always breaks my heart and leaves me sobbing. So, I figured I could get a few of you to cry along with me.
> 
> If you liked this or if you like the show and would like to request more One Direction!AU scenes, you can make requests to me at wisteria-prince.tumblr.com!
> 
> \- Blue


End file.
